


Knitted Hearts

by melodramaliv



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Soft Ricky Bowen (HSMTMTS), Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramaliv/pseuds/melodramaliv
Summary: In which Ricky hates Christmas, but he loves making Nini happy
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: holiday rini oneshots





	Knitted Hearts

Chilled air envelops her body as she stands on Ricky’s front porch. Her coat is tight around her, doing it’s best to fight off the cold. The door opens, her boyfriend standing on the opposing side.

“God, Nini it’s freezing you should’ve just texted me from your car and let me open the door,” he sighs as he pulls her inside. The girl kicks her snow covered boots off, shrugging.

“It was just for a few minutes, I don’t mind,” she says while tugging her coat off. Ricky wraps his arms around her shivering body, attempting to warm her up.

“I don’t want my girl getting sick,” he whispers as he kisses the top of her head. Nini immediately feels warmth spread throughout her body; unsure if it’s because of his words or the hug.

“I love you,” she mumbles against his chest. 

“I love you more, let’s get you in a blanket,” he replies before dragging her over to the living room. She places the bag she brought with on the coffee table, curling into the couch. Turning her head, she spots Ricky pulling a fleece blanket from the closet. 

“Can you just cuddle with me?” she sweetly asks, the boy turning around with a smirk. He walks back towards her, practically skipping. 

“How could I ever say no to that?” he teases while sitting beside her, pulling her into his grasp. Nini leans her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist loosely. A content sigh falls from her lips as he drapes the blanket over the both of them.

“Are you excited for Christmas?” she asks, a glint of hope in her eyes. The boy sucks in a deep breath, the question feeling like a sting. It would be his first Christmas without his mom at home and in all honesty, it was never his favorite holiday. His parents always fought on Christmas, the day just served as one to bring up bad memories.

“Not really,” he spoke absentmindedly. Nini immediately sat up, looking at her boyfriend with wide eyes.

“How are you not excited for Christmas? It’s the best holiday!” she exclaimed, her tone serious. 

“It’s never been anything good,” he said. The brunette girl was silent, he could all but see the thoughts dancing around her mind.

“What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” he asked softly. She glances to the bag she had previously placed on the floor, then back to the curly haired boy beside her.

“I brought you a present,” she shyly admitted. His head cocks to the side, confusion splashed on his face.  
“What?” he manages to ask. Nini shrugs, moving to reach for the bag.

“I thought it would be cute, you know? You don’t have to wear it or anything, I mean I just knitted it the other day but-” Ricky cuts her off by pressing his lips against hers. She relaxes into the kiss, hand moving to toy with the curls on the back of his head. 

“You were rambling,” he whispers against her.

“Sorry,” she replies as she pulls her head back, tucking her hair behind her ears.

“Don’t be, I just don’t want you to worry,” he smiles, intertwining his fingers with hers, “so do I get to see it?”

“Oh! Yeah,” Nini smiles as she pulls the bag up, handing it to him. Slowly and carefully, he reaches into the bag. A nervous smile is painted on Nini’s lips as she watches him. The boy realizes it’s a christmas sweater, immediately grinning.

“You made this?” he asks as he observes it. The sweater is red, there's a tree in the middle with a lopsided star on the top, and snowflakes all around it. 

“Uh yeah, I know it’s not the best but- but I tried,” she mumbles, staring at her fingers as she fiddles with them in her lap. His hand moves to lift her chin up, her chocolate eyes meeting his hazel ones.

“I love it neens and I love you,” he smiles. 

“Really?” she asks, a smile of her own forming. He leans forwards, quickly pecking her lips.

“Really.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Friday before winter break is always festive. Ricky has a bright smile on his face as he walks through the halls of East High, Nini’s sweater on his body.

“Dude,” Ej laughs as he sees him, “where did you get that thing? It’s hideous.”

“Shut up,” Ricky says, pushing his arm.

“C’mon, I’m serious! Why would you wear that,” the captain of the water polo team continues to laugh.

“Nini made it for me,” he says as his laughter immediately stops.

“Seriously?” Ej asks. Ricky nods, a proud look on his face.

“Yeah,” he replies before turning to open his locker.

“Man she’s got you wrapped around her finger because that’s the ugliest sweater i’ve ever seen,” Ej teases him. Ricky opens his mouth to retaliate but is stopped when someone calls out to him.

“Ricky!” Nini squeals as she runs up to him. She’s got on a red dress with a green cardigan, candy cane striped socks as well.

“Hi princess,” he smiles as he throws his arm over her shoulder.

“You’re wearing the sweater,” she happily points out. Ricky nods, looking down at his smiling girlfriend.

“Yeah, I love it,” he tells her, watching her smile grow wider. Nini stands on her tippy toes, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. His hand drops to her waist pulling her closer.

“Seriously guys?” Ej groans. Nini pulls away, giggling. 

“I’ve got to get to my first period, but I’ll see you later,” she says as she backs away into the hallway.

“See you later, I love you!” Ricky calls out.

“I love you more!” she yells before disappearing into the crowd of students.

“You’re whipped,” Ej states as he shakes his head. Throughout the rest of the day, people point out how absolutely horrendous Ricky’s sweater is, but the boy couldn’t care less. The girl he loved made it and seeing her smile was worth every bit of embarrassment.


End file.
